DPA012: A Battle Of Wills
is the 2nd chapter of Volume 3 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta continues to battle Saturn. He finally succeeds in defeating Saturn's Gallade but Saturn doesn't give up and sends more Pokémon out. Hareta doesn't give up either and battles against Saturn with all his might and with the Gym Leaders behind him. Chapter Plot Byron is waking up by Crasher Wake and Crasher Wake says to him that Hareta doesn't need their help anymore as Hareta is battling Saturn. Hareta orders his Onix to use Rock Tomb but the attack is countered by Gallade's Fury Cutter. Gallade knocks Onix out with Leaf Blade and Saturn mentions that Gallade has sharp claws, so it can strike in vital spots. Saturns says to Hareta that he should give up but Hareta laughes and says that Saturn should be the one that should give up because he still has his Misdreavus. Misdreavus however is busy scaring Gardenia, Maylene, and Fantina. Hareta orders Misdreavus to use Astonish on Gallade and it seems to work at first but Gallade strikes Misdreavus. Misdreavus goes to Hareta and both of them run away over the wall and disappear. Maylene says that she can't believe that Hareta has ran away and Saturn orders a grunt to bring him Azelf and to go. Gallade is standing on the rocks and wants to walk away as well but then hears a voice. Hareta cycles down with his bike and challenges Gallade to be able to be faster than Hareta and his bike. Gallade follows him and successfully destroys Hareta's bike but Misdreavus surprises Gallade and uses Shadow Ball, successfully knocking out Gallade. Hareta and Misdreavus celebrate and Hareta says to Gallade that it was a good battle and that he should stand up to try again. Gallade however is stamped by Saturn's Rhyperior with Saturn saying that he is worthless. Hareta says that Gallade is Saturn's friend but Saturn mentions that he uses his Pokémon as tools to achieve the plans for Team Galactic. He sends Rhyperior and Toxicroak to battle and Hareta sends Piplup and Luxio out to battle. Luxio uses Thunder on Toxicroak but is absorbed by Rhyperior's Lightning Rod ability. Piplup is attacked by Rhyperior and Luxio by Toxicroak, knocking them both to the ground. Hareta goes to them but Hareta gets knocked out by Toxicroak. Saturns says that the Gym Leaders are only left and that they should give up because they will end up with like Hareta. Hareta however tries to stand up because he is not giving up, getting Azelf's attention. Toxicroak's Anticipation activates and Hareta stands up, saying Saturn should be afraid of him. Azelf glows up and Saturn mentions that its eyes are full of raw energy and that Azelf was able to wake up because of Hareta. Byron says that the Gym Leaders are the protectors of Sinnoh and that they can't give up either. Saturn orders a grunt to get Azelf away from here and also says that Hareta can't beat his superior skills. Hareta responds that he is able to beat him with his friends and Saturn's Rhyperior gets attacked by Geodude's Dig. Rhyperior knocks Geodude out but is then attacked by many Magikarps that come from the hole. Maylene, Roark, and Byron keep filling the hole with Magikarp and Piplup attacks Rhyperior with Hydro Pump, knocking it out. Saturn can't believe it and gets attacked by the Magikarp. Saturn says that it is impossible that he is beaten and Hareta then says that it seems that he has won. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 3 chapters